Love and betrayl
by WolfDeck
Summary: hello I am Alexis Rhodes. I was a normal girl until i was shot by my best friend. Then I was saved by a vampire. Now I am in the middle of a war I never needed to be.
1. Hello welcome to my world

This Story is going to be in alexis rhodes pov _

Hello its just another boring day in boring freaking school in boring

Blackwater, California. I am sitting next to my boyfriend and friends. Jason Tenebris my bf, Kira Shinigami , my best girl friend Seika Kohinata, and my best boy friend Jamie Trik. It was boring until history. We were talking about the ancient mythology and vampires, Virtues, Heavenly, Middle, and Deadly. When I heard this my head shot straight up. Jason started to giggle at the ridiculousness of that action. Why shouldn't I, I had a very traumatic with a sociopath who claimed to be a vampire. I didn't believe at first until I saw the elongated fangs. The psychiatrist says it was just a kid pulling a harmless prank on me and that she would report to the police about my "traumatic experience. My friends believe but not Jason. But for a Christian aren't they supposed to believe in god working in mysterious ways or Satan powers? Seriously they believe in a higher entity but no in a up with that? I'm pagan so I believe in a certain god but its a plant god. But as I zone in I find class and school is about to end. Everyone groans as the bell rings because the vampire ritual for mating page was just around the corner. I sigh and pack my things into my pack. " Hey Babe." Jason greeted me. I smile and hug him. " So... I am having a party at my house and I want you to come." He say smiling with only good intentions. I know he doesn't want to move this thing to fast he want me to loosen up by a lot. I smile and nod and walk away.

"Hey little Rhodes." Jeremiah my brother in my extended family greets me with an arm out.

"Hey Jer what's up?" I say accepting the arm. He smiled and walked me home with a shrug to my question meaning Atticus is being a idiot again I smile and pull out of his grip. " Later" I call to him. He smiled and waved and walked home. " Hey Atticus." I called down the hallway**. **

"HEY SISSY" He shouts down the hallway. I smile and hug him. I Get off of him and go into my room. I call Kira and get her voicemail. _Hey this is Kira please leave a message friend_. I smiled " Hey kir-kir its Lexi just wanted to know if our plans were still on call me. I got a text five minutes later. _Hey Lexi yeah you sure you want to? _I smile and respond Yes I am sure. I got sure I was ready to go. I got all girlied up ugh. I am all tom boyish. I gave atty a kiss and run down to meet my friends Jamie and Kira. Jamie's and Kira's jaws drop at the sight of me wearing a girlie fro fro dress. I giggle and run and hop into the car. " You guys coming or not." I ask from the car smiling. They nod and run towards the car. Jamie sits in back while I flick through the stations. I hit 97.7 and hear Hello, I Love You by The Doors and blast the music through the windows. They laughed as I blast the music through the windows. _Hello I love you, won't you tell me your name hello I love won't you let me jump you in your game. _They smile at me. " Where are we going to again" I ask.

They roll their eyes and I love their expressions. I keep listening to Roadhouse Blues. When did this song come on exactly. When we reach ultimate sword action videos arcade. I saw a handsome male beating the bosses like it was nothing. When I ask his friend if he has been here his friend says this is his first time here along with his friend. I smile at him and challenge his friend. He goes slowly through the levels while I speed through. " You'll never catch up to me at that speed dude." His response was a small smirk as he went faster and faster never getting hit. As soon as I hit the unspoken limit of 2.00 in quarters I look at his screen to see he was a level ahead of me and he still hadn't lost a life. When it came their was a shock we had to fight each other. I reduced his 2.00's to nothing. He smiles and finishes me with a secret technique. I gasp And watch him place the sword down as the character dies. I look at it in shock and someone answers. " The move made him die." Ohhh I thought. He shook my hand and vanished with his friend. I enjoyed the battle and I enjoyed his smile. I left for home with Kira and Jamie. " Hey Atty" I greeted my brother.

" Alexis Lauren Rhodes where have you been young lady?" Asked a very frustrated Atticus. I smile and gave him a note because I had a dying voice. It read _Sorry Atticus but I lost my voice at the competition met a cool guy don't know his name but it went on for a while I was screaming and laughing and cheering. Lex._ He sarcastically rolled his eyes and hugged me. "Ok shower then bed got it young lady." He asked. I smiled and walk to the shower. _Ahh It feels good_ I thought. I put my pajamas on and I head to bed. I crawl into bed and I keep my mind from wandering to that handsome kid. _Who was that kid. Why am I thinking about him. Why am I thinking about that kid. I wonder if me and him have a chance together. Seriously why am I even thinking about that kid. _I seriously think Atticus would forever pick on me if he knew I was crushing on that kid who ever he was...

Cliff hanger


	2. What who are you

" Lexi get up someone is here for you" Atticus called from the stairs. I wonder who it could be I thought to myself. "Hello I didn't get to introduce myself yesterday I'm Jaden he greeted. My jaw dropped and I greeted him back. He smiled and led me out side. How the hell did I end up in this situation again. The man smiled at me and leaned closer and closer our lips almost touching... " ALEXIS wake up." Atticus calls, " You're going to be late for school." I get dressed and head down the staircase. Atticus was making me breakfast. As ran down the stairs I was half expecting that jaden kid to be down there. I see a male next to Atticus and flinch when I see the kid from my strange dream in all black armor. _See you soon Alexis _the shadow whispered. I look and scream. I didn't even notice Jeremiah running up to help me from falling. I look at him and smile. " Look out!" I scream that strange specter coming up behind him. He flips around and the specter haunts me. _Only you may see me Good bye Rhodes. _Jer smiles and hugs me. "Lets get to class ok people?" He asks. I smile pick up breakfast and head out the was that specter. As I leave I hear the specter talk to Jer. _See needs to find out soon. _Jeremiah's response was a roll of the eyes and nod. Of course atty being the oblivious moron he can be believed that Jer was listening to him rant. As soon as we hit my school, Jer smiles and heads into town while atty graduating this year(he was held back) joined me in class. I smile at everyone I know and roll my eyes at every girl going weak in the knees every time Atticus smiles. Two really annoying girls walked up behind me. " Hey Lexi want to hang out?" They squealed. I roll my eyes. I am only popular because of Jason and Atticus and they probably wanted either one. Thats what sucks about being "Popular" everyone wants what you had. Yesterday I forgot to wear a real shirt so I was in my p.j shirt. Today everyone is wearing the same exact shirt. I mean come on people get a new trend.

" Hey babe." Jason greets me with a smile that melts hearts. I smile and kiss his cheek. He wraps an arm around my waist and I cuddle into the welcoming arm. As we walk into class there were gaming signs everywhere. _Great _I thought _One of the people that are so desperate to be popular saw me at that Damed convention and now are trying to be gamers_. " What is this." He asked me smiling thinking it was for him. I smile and play dumb by shrugging.

" Its because she was at the sword convention going head to head with a new guy and got her butt handed to her." a random girl shouts hoping that if he likes her honesty then she would have a chance with him._ I would gladly give him up anytime _I thought _recently he has been ditching me rain-checking rain-checked dates I believe he is cheating. _Thats when the inner voice came out. _You know you're right an you want to see that brunette kid again so break it off._Her mind had other ideas. _ No he isn't cheating he just is busy with thing that is all._ Alexis inner self and heart knew other wise. _I freaking know you know alexis you just can't admit it to your self ._ She shook those thoughts.

" So babe you are coming to my party right?" Jason asked. I look and nod happily. I know I was never a party girl but I can get used to this party especially if I can see him. " Wait babe, was that brunette's name Jaden Yuki and his brother is Jeremiah Kaiba?" I look at him like what " They have different last names to keep it low profile they're both kaibas." He finishes. I look at him in curiosity.

" I had a strange dream and he told me his name how do you know him?" I ask

" Ah old connections haven't seen him in years though." He finished. I look at him and smile we played video games for first period. Next period is math. I mentally sigh. I know this stuff and I get bored out of by freaking mind. I look at Jason snoring on his desk. I wonder if Jaden has ever fallen asleep while some one was talking. I shook that thought. Why am I thinking about Jaden._ Alexis, Here's John_ny I hear in my head. I jump and look behind me. That same specter was smiling and waving. _Want me to wake your boyifriend _ he asks in a kidish tone. I roll my eyes and nod. He slaps Jason on the back of his head. He looks at me and sees me focus/sleeping on the problem. The specter notices this too and smacks my head. Jason's eyes go wide and I mouth _ I brushed my hair on the other side. _That lie seemed to calm his questions. Right when we hit mythology I could hear the specter in the background. _Fucking bullshit. Liar liar pantolnes defugeo . _He knows spanish? _Fuckers are just shitting lies out know aren't they. _ I giggle mentally at his harsh attitude. He glare and I right something on a paper. I hear him laugh and shut up I wrote _cut the tude dude. _I feel asleep when it came to vampires always drinking human blood no substitute. _That is fucking Bullshit right there._ I thought not knowing the specter could hear me. _Damn your as bad as me how do you know about vampires and drinking blood. _I look ahead so it didn't seen like I was staring at an empty desk. _Almost got killed/kidnapped he was talking to fast I heard queen then He tried to grab me but one of my friends saved me. Ahh he said. _I smiled and left school to get ready for the party


	3. Betrayl by Who?

"Hey Babe." Jason greets me. I smile and wave and I was going to leave the house when Somebody started playing:

You feel bad, but not bad enough You know you had it coming 'cause you played so rough Back over your shoulder got an icy chill Man, you thought you'd get away with it Now you know you never will Somebody, somebody You got a feelin' somebody's following you No one knows 'bout the times you had You've been so evil; you know, you've been so bad There's a devil to pay for what you put them through And you got a feeling somebody's following you Somebody, somebody You got a feelin' somebody's following you Somebody, somebody You got a feelin' somebody's following you There's a jack-o-lantern moon in the midnight sky Somebody gonna live, somebody gonna die But down in the graveyard on that old tombstone There's a big black crow and it's callin' you home Somebody, somebody You got a feelin' somebody's following you Somebody, somebody You got a feelin' somebody's following you Somebody You know there's somebody.

I shiver at the song an talk to meet some people when I see the specter. I nod towards him and he plays another song automatically. Flavor of the weak _strange_:

She paints her nails and she dont know

Hes got her best friend on the phone

Shell wash her hair

His dirty clothes are all he gives to her

And hes got posters on the wall

Of all the girls he wished she was

And he means everything to her

Chorus:

Her boyfriend, he dont know

Anything about her

Hes too stoned, nintendo

I wish that I could make her see

Shes just the flavor of the weak

Its friday night and shes all alone

Hes a million miles away

Shes dressed to kill

But the tvs on

Hes connected to the sound

And hes got pictures on the wall

Of all the girls hes loved before

And she knows all his favorite songs

Yeah

Her boyfriend, he dont know

Anything about her

Hes too stoned, hes too stoned

Hes too stoned, hes too stoned

Yeah shes the flavor of the weak

Of all the girls hes loved before

And she knows all his favorite songs

Yeah

Her boyfriend, he don't know

Anything about her

Hes too stoned, hes too stoned

Hes too stoned, hes too stoned

Yeah shes the flavor of the weak

But she makes me weak

I stare at the song choice and smile. I walk to Jason. " Baby I got to go mmk." "One dance Please" He pleads.

Hey girl you know you drive me crazy.

One look put\'s the rhythm in my hand.

Still I\'ll never understand why you hang around

I see what\'s going down.

Cover-up with make-up in the mirror

Tell yourself it\'s never gonna happen again

You cry alone and then he swears he loves you.

Do you feel like a man

When you push her around?

Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?

Well I\'ll tell you my friend one day this world\'s going to end

As your lies crumble down a new life she has found.

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect

Every action in this world will bear a consequence

If you wade around forever you will surely drown

I see what\'s going down.

I see the way you go and say you\'re right again,

say you\'re right again,

heed my lecture

Chorus:

Do you feel like a man

When you push her around?

Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?

Well I\'ll tell you my friend one day this worlds going to end

As your lies crumble down a new life she has found.

One day she will tell you that she has had enough

its coming round again.

Do you feel like a man

When you push her around?

Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?

Well I\'ll tell you my friend one day this worlds going to end

As your lies crumble down a new life she has found.

As I let go I see Seika walking up to me smiling. "S'up seeks?" I ask.

" I'm going to walk you home Lexi." " Ok." Why do I have a bad feeling about this. As we walk we run into many hobos and run for our lives. We reach a abandoned market.

" Lex I can tell you anything right." She asks. I nod and she throws a poison dagger and shoots at me. " I hate you I have every since your popular. You stole my love interest and tonight you die for your mistakes." I cry and drop because of her betraying me and the pain from the shot.

*whistle* " Wow she's a bitch ain't she." I hear a british accent ask me. I look up to see the specter's reincarnation looking at me with chocolate brown eyes. _Why am I feeling attracted to him. Why is he staring intently at me._ " Do you want vengeance Mrs.?" He asks staring at me noticing who I am he smiles. " If you don't tell me your name I will just call you miss video game nerd." He says.

" The name is alexis." I spat disgusted at his smug attitude.

" Fine I won't help, Have a nice death." He says wandering of.

" Sorry please help me." I plead with the vampire.

" Why?" He asks.

I smile " Because vampire my friend will come kick your damn ass to china and back." he only smiles.

" Fine only because you asked so nicely." he says playfull


	4. Welcome to the resort what is hidden

As I awoke I heard a conversation going on. " What the Fuck Jay!" " Why are you yelling at me." " I'm yelling because I'm the sorry jackass to say his sister is missing." " What was I supposed to do watch her die!" "No you could carry her unconscious ass to aqua and have her heal her and drag her into her house." " Dude she fucking knew I was a vampire and she said she knew a guy that could kick my ass!" " Umm Jay who is the only guy that can kick your ass?" "You?" " And who is the only one in this house that knows her well?" "You?" "Does that answer who can kick your ass." He sat there for a few seconds " God your slow Jaden." I hear a familiar voice into context. " Shut up Jere." I hear a familiar voice say. I open my eyes to see Jaden and Jeremiah bickering. " Ummm Morning." I ask. " Hey Alexis." Jeremiah says plugging his ears. " Where am I?" I asks. " A mystical resort you can't talk to your family." I scream at the top of my lungs Jaden screams back and collapses on the ground of the room bleeding from the ears. " What the Fuck is your problem lady? Whats your damage?" Jaden asks still holding onto his ears. I look apologetically at him and I apologize about 100 times he forgives me. " So where am I." I ask. " Welcome to hell , You want to meet lucifer?" Jer asks/says sarcastically. Jaden and I look at him strangely. " Sorry rough week."

" Yeah it has been damn idiots." Jaden says. I look at him shock. " Its personal business that only has to do with us and this resort.

I glare at him and look at Jer. "I want to talk to atty." He gave me a look that says you know you can't. I try to rebuttal that look but him and Jaden leave. " Now my chance I think silently to myself. I walk around and find the study and find a picture on a desk.

_In loving memory of Charlotte Kristen._

_Your always missed, Jer_

_You were like a sister, Jaden_

_Later Char Char, Jess (who's Jess)_

I look at the photo. She was beautiful. I see an open journal and turn it to the first page.

_Day one of Isolation: Why the hell did it have to end up like this. Why did she have to get drunk and make a dumb-ass decision. _I will ask Jaden later about this._ She just had to leave. Had to die. Had to give up on life in front of the people that loved her most. I haven't seen Jer pr Jess after she died. I blame myself because I don't know how to tell them that I am doing this because of my own stupid reasons. I can't cry because I don't remember how to. Its been so long. I am so miserable. I would commit suicide. But then Jer and Jess would die of depression. I have blocked sad emotions from Jeremiah and jesse. I can't let them know my true suffering I just don't trust anything anymore since that lying bitch Brooke had made up a story on why she was kiss one on my dearest friends. The only reason I dated her was because she wouldn't leave me alone. She cheated and I fucking dumped her ass. She had lied directly to my face. I shouldn't of let her. I just don't want someone else taking advantage of my personality so I am trying to give most unknown people the cold treatment so they would leave me the hell alone. Jess & Jer I'm sorry if I'm dead you guys are my closest thing to family and my closest member in the family who cares for me. _I can't believe that Jaden. I should be kind to him. I hear Jer singing and Jaden laughing at the little side comments.I was tired of my lady

We'd been together too long

Like a worn-out recording

Of a favorite song

So while she lay there sleeping

I read the paper in bed

And in the personal columns

There was this letter I read

"If you like Pina Coladas

And getting caught in the rain

If you're not into yoga

If you have half a brain

If you'd like making love at midnight

In the dunes on the Cape

Then I'm the love that you've looked for

Write to me and escape."

I didn't think about my lady

I know that sounds kind of mean

But me and my old lady

Have fallen into the same old dull routine

So I wrote to the paper

Took out a personal ad

And though I'm nobody's poet

I thought it wasn't half bad

"Yes I like Pina Coladas

And getting caught in the rain

I'm not much into health food

I am into champagne

I've got to meet you by tomorrow noon

And cut through all this red-tape

At a bar called O'Malley's

Where we'll plan our escape."

So I waited with high hopes

And she walked in the place

I knew her smile in an instant

I knew the curve of her face

It was my own lovely lady

And she said, "Oh it's you."

Then we laughed for a moment

And I said, "I never knew."

That you like Pina Coladas

Getting caught in the rain

And the feel of the ocean

And the taste of champagne

If you'd like making love at midnight

In the dunes of the Cape

You're the lady I've looked for

Come with me and escape

" I wonder why char loved that song so much." Jaden says to him self

I grab the journal and jet out of the room.


	5. Charlotte is who to Jaden?

As I try to flee Jaden catches me by the shirt collar. " What were you doing in there." He asks glaring. I gulp and shake my head. " It wasn't a yes no question what the fuck were you doing in there, damn it, its not safe there with your scent human." Jaden says still giving me that ice cold glare. I nod showing I understand and he sees the picture one desk misplaced. " Your wondering who Charlotte is?" He asks giving me a grin that much resembles the joker himself. I nod and he smiles a kinder grin. " Page 5 I notice more than you think." He says laughing at my shocked expression. He goes into the study with a wolf running in after and the door closes because of the wolf's speed.

I start to wander around the place when I run into a male " Well hello my dear are you ok?" The british accent took me by surprise. I look up to see Bastion Misowa. " Oh hello Alexis how have you been doing?" He asks smiling.

" Hey bast. Do you know who Charlotte was. I ask looking at him he shakes his head and looks at me apologetically. " Its ok, whats Jaden's problem with strangers?"

" He had cared for a bunch a girls and he dated one just to get her off of his back they all cheated. The first three had broken his heart into a million pieces while the last one just got a fuck whatever and him walking away fine." He says. I look at him " I believe that at one point they might have dated he was at his happiest when they were dating then he,Jer,and Jesse had gone into solace." he answers like he read my mind.

" Thanks Bastion." I call and run down to my room. From there I can hear Jaden singing:

**Angels Cry:Well it's hard to explain but I'll try if you let me Well its hard to sustain I'll cry if you let me This doesn't change the way I feel about you or your place in my life (please don't cry) Can't you see I'm dying here? A shot of broken heart that is chased with fear **

**Angels cry when stars collide I can't eat and I can't breathe I wouldn't want it any other way **

**Intentions that were pure have turned obscure Seconds into hours Minutes into years Don't ask me why (please don't cry) I cant tell you lies **

**Angels cry when stars collide I can't eat and I can't breathe I wouldn't want it any other way. [repeat]**

**My heart burns through My chest to the floor Tearing me silently although abruptly Words cant hide as I'm taking you home And I tried to see Tried to understand your words as I'm taking you home **

**Angels cry when stars collide I can't eat and I can't breathe I wouldn't want it any other way.** _He must have loved her dearly _I thought looking at the floor. I open the journal again to find the page 5 entry. _ Day 5 of isolation: I had that recurring dream again. ME and Charlotte are just hanging out. Her beautiful hair brown flowing in the wind. I tell her the damn time. No matter how many times I scream in the dream they don't hear me. Charlotte had gotten up and kissed me for the last time._ They were dating I think to myself. _I keep telling her I will drive her but the dream me gives up after a couple of tries he walks away. As I sit there crying I follow Charlotte but I always get sent back to myself. Why can't I find her killer. I always jump off cliffs in the dream to make it look like I died in my dreams but I only wake up crying over and wishing that I could have made a difference in her life and death situation. Her mom always calls and tries to reassure me. Its a kind gesture but the rest of her aunts and uncles are jackasses that remind me of what I already know. Its my fucking fault that one of the nicest girls that I knew had to fucking die because I had to decide that I was going to let her drive herself to work. I don't know what the hell to do with these dreams. I just want to die but I still have a purpose on earth or else I would have been the one driving and Charlotte would be the alive one. _ July 14, 2013. Two years ago wow it must been hard. Why is he trusting me with this knowledge. I undress and place the journal down on my bed. I hop into the shower and let the warm water hit my skin. I hear a knock at the door. " Hang on in the shower." I shout.

" Your needed." I hear a voice call over to me. The callousness completely gone from his tone. " So you need to get dressed now this person doesn't like waiting." He says noticing he let his guard down. I smile and roll my eyes. He needs to know he doesn't have to keep that dumb ass barrier up in front of me. I see the wolf from the study and smile and wave. The wolf gives me a toothy grin and walks. " Alright where the hell is this person Kaiba?" I ask him glaring. He smiles playfully and points to Jason. I jump back and Jason laughs.

" Sorry dear Jer asked me to do it." The woman/dragon says.

" Figures." I respond. She smiles at me.

" So you need to train tomorrow." I look at her confused and she slaps the back off Jaden's head. "You know that vampires have unbelievable power right?" I nod " Well uncontrolled that power could destroy cities three times the size of moscow in russia." I look at her shocked and she smiles and walks away. I walk to my room after saying goodnight to jaden. I change into sleep clothes provided. Ugh girly much. I will read tomorrow was my last thought


	6. I demand to know who Charlotte is part 1

I made the decks up

I couldn't sleep so I decide to go bug Jaden about Charlotte. "Jaden I know your in there." I shout pounding on the study's door. The door squeaks slightly. I see Jer sleeping on the couch with some documents in hand. I see Jaden facedown on his desk sleeping. I can hear their light breathing and I smile._Of course they fall asleep practically the same._ I shake Jaden's shoulder and point to the door.

" What do you want alexis?" Jaden asks me looking wearily.

" I want to know about Charlotte." I state plainly.

He gives me a strange look and asks me a strange question " You duel and do you have your deck?" I nod to both questions. " Ok then grab your deck and head down to the basement, You win I spill, I win you answer any question I have and it won't be perverted." He says adding the last part quickly to avoid pain of getting slapped. _Smart I thought. _ I grab my deck from my jacket and head down.

" Ok Kaiba get ready to fall." I say activating the lift in front of me. " How did this area get built."

He shrugs " Me and Jer just got bored and built it one day." I roll my eyes. " Ladies first." He says smiling. I nod and draw 5 cards and draw a new one. **Bold are moves. **_Italics are for thoughts on moves. _Unbolded in bolded mean counters from opponent_ Alright I think to my self I have Queen of the Forbidden land, Forgotten kingdom(field Spell), King of death, Prince of necromancing, negate attack, and Arrival of royalty(spell) _**Alright I summon Queen of the Forbidden Land in attack(Atk: 1700 Def:2000 Stars:4) And then I activate her special effect I can summon another Queen. I will summon Queen of the Forgotten Land ( Atk: 1800 def:1200 stars:4) Queen of the Forgotten Lands effect summons a forgotten soldier in attack mode every turn monster is still on the field. Next I set two cards face down and end your go.**

Jaden:4000 Alexis:4000

"Thanks" he says. **First I think I will start with Gem Hero Alexandrite Striker ( Atk: 1900 Def: 600 stars:4) His effect activates: When he is summoned he gets a little friend. A new gem hero beast. Meet Gem Hero Crystal Cat ( Atk:500 Def: 100.) Effect: If he is summoned you get a gem token each turn its on the field. Now I attack your Forgotten Queen. "**Not so fast I activate arrival of royalty" **Arrival of Royalty : If you have a card with queen, king or prince in its name you can summon all other cards with the kingdom or name Example: Queen of the forgotten land gets King and Prince of the forgotten land. **" Now come out Prince and King of the Forgotten land" **Nice move but I continue my attack ** " I activate negate attack" ** Fine I set three cards face down.**

Jaden:4000 Alexis 4000

**My move ok. **_Alright I will activate the forgotten kingdom and activate my prince's effect. ___**First my queen's effect kicks in giving me a knight of the forgotten land pawn. Now I activate my king and prince's effect. Prince of the forgotten land ( Atk: 1500 stars 4Def: 2000) His effect allows me to destroy my knight to get a spell or trap from the grave. Now for my king's effect. King of the forgotten land (atk: 2200 Def: 3000 stars:6) Effect: If the queen and prince are on the field draw a new card if its a forgotten land card I draw a new card. All right I drew forgotten lands sword(Equip spell) and my other is necromancing ring (equip spell). Now I activate my other queens effect and get a new queen by sacrificing my old queen to get queen of necromancing (atk:1600 Def:1300 stars:4) effect brings back dead royalty . Now I attack with all of my monsters. **" I activate Mirror force." **Agh But thanks to that forgotten kingdom and necromancing ring activate. **_An ancient civilization that looks untouched appears around us._** That keeps one safe and necromancing ring equips to the other keeping her safe. I set three cards face down and end my turn.**

Jaden : 4000 Alexis: 4000

**Your necromancing queen is going down. First I activate Gem trap destroyer(equip spell destroys 1 trap on opposing field. I equip it to Gem Hero Alexandrite striker and activate his effect: I now summon Gem Hero Heliodor Wolf (atk: 1000 def:500 stars:2) effect: Can fuse with any gem to become and gem hero fusion monster including another heliodor wolf. Now Gem Fuse(spell) Heliodor wolf with Crystal Cat to get Gem Hero Garnet Enforcer (Atk:2200 Def: 2000 stars:7) effect: You can activate any gem swords or equip spells from the deck to this card. I destroy your necromancing queen along with your sakurto armor. And you can't activate arrival of royalty and all you other queen can do is flee into that castle. Thats all. **

Alexis: 3700 Jaden: 4000

**I activate destruction of the gems. Now I sacrifice both queens. Two Summon Tributed Death Dragon ( 4000 4000) Attack**

Jaden:0000 Alexis:3700.

" Now who is Charlotte?" I demand. He smiles and slings him arm over me. Come to my room and I will tell you Alexis. He responds. I look at him like he is crazy. _Why does he want me to come up there. Why can't we talk here. Gee if its because he doesn't like being in here then he is one big sissy. Its not other reasons or else that call would of had a certain personality. It was more like a plain come up stairs and we will talk about who charlotte is. He is really still a mystery to me. Like Atticus. Oh well I am probably over thinking this whole situation._I shake my head and jog up the stairs and head towards jaden door to discuss the whole situation


	7. I demand to know who Charlotte is part 2

As I walk into his room, He points to the bed and I sit down on the bed he lays next to me. " So what do you want to talk about?" He asks smiling.

" What is the deal with Charlotte?" I ask.

He sighs " I used to date her before I knew the truth." I look at him questioningly. " I will start from the beginning." He starts " Awhile ago I met her after Jeremiah had met her. We had connected on some levels at first but not all of them. She and I were always bickering and arguing when we first met. But then I got to know her better and I started to care a lot for her. I ask her out one day and she says yes and we started dating. We stated getting closer and closer until we were like extended family." He finishes. I look disappointed about that. I don't think I would never have a chance with him even if we got closer it would be a no. " She had began to leave more and more frequently until I got suspicious about the whole thing. One day she tells me that she is going to be late for 'work' and left. I found out later why she didn't want me to drive her. I felt so bad because I felt like I had betrayed her but it was the other way around. I had learned that she was trying to convert me to the other side of this damned war. Yeah I am a Angel soldier ironic isn't it?" he asks. I smile and nod. " anyways she had been working on that mission ever since she meet Jer, her first priority was him but she found out he was married. Which was a huge lie. He wasn't married until a couple of months after she had died. She was a angel working for lucifer and I was a vampire working for the holy choir." I smiled at the fact he didn't say god or angels. " So why did you only chose Jason and no other guy?" He asks.

I sigh " I thought he was one of those non perverted guys. How wrong was I. Anyways was he dating multiple girls at once and how do you know him?"

"He was my friend along time ago. He turned into a stupid jackass. He once started dating 6 girls at once." He says gently stroking my hair. I look at him and he smiles at me. "Is it ok that stoke your hair." He asks playfully. I nod gently and snuggle into his arm closer. " So what else can you tell me more about Jason?"

" He was once a really nice guy. He was one of my best friend and he was a really close guy to me." He finished.

" Hey Jaden, Can you sing something for me. A lullaby maybe?" I ask and he smiles and nods.

" How about All the pretty little ponies by kenny logins?" He asks I nod and close my eyes and lay my head on his arm as he begins.

Hush a bye Don't you cry Go to sleep my little baby When you wake You shall have All the pretty little ponies In your bed Momma said Baby's riding off to dreamland One by one They've begun Dance and prance for little baby Blacks and bays, dapples and greys Running in the night When you wake You shall have All the pretty little ponies Can you see the little ponies Dance before your eyes All the pretty little ponies Will be there when you arise Can you see the little ponies Shining before your eyes All the pretty little ponies Gonna be there when you arise Hush a bye

Don't you cry Go to sleep my little baby When you wake You shall have All the pretty little ponies All the pretty little ponies All the pretty little ponies " Hey any reason you wanted me to sing that." He asked. " Yeah Atticus used to sing that to me goodnight Jaden." I say. He says goodnight and gives me a kiss on the forehead. I blush and smile


	8. Training part 1

I awoke with an empty bed. " Jaden." I ask groggily.

" Over here." he calls. He was searching for a shirt his hair is sticking to his back. When he has it on he walks over to the bed and sits down next to me. " Morning sleepy head." he says as he kisses me on the lips. I smile in the kiss. He picks me up out of his bed and drops me on my bed. " Get ready for training." He says smiling. " And if you want food I recommend that you get ready fast." He says leaning forward and planting a kiss on my lips. I watch as he walks away. I smile and change into a comfortable outfit. As I walk down and hear Jaden on the phone. " Hey whats up." " Yeah I miss you too." " Really I would love to see you." " Alright I love you too." He loves someone else and he just used me as a sub till they came back I thought. I run down the stairs only to have arm curl around my waist and someone's breath hit the nape of my neck. " Hey Alexis where are you going." Jaden asks.

" Admit it you were using me as a sub till that girl called you back." I scream at him teary. He looks at me worried but smiles and kisses me.

" You got it all wrong dear." He says smiling. " I was talking to my mom. She was just telling me she missed me and she asked if it was ok if she visited."

" I'm sorry Jay." I say kissing him. He smiles and pulls me closer to him and pulls his arms around my waist. I pull away and lean my head on his chest.

" If the love-birds are done breakfast is ready." Jeremiah says sarcastically. We roll our eyes and Rose jumps onto his back. " Really Rose?" He asks. She smiles and lays her head on his back. We walk to the kitchen and grab breakfast. It was filled with laughs and giggles.

" ok let's go outside for training lex." He says walking me to the training area. I followed him to an arching range. " Do you know how to shoot a bow."

" Yeah its only been a couple years since though." I say. I take my stance and he tries to correct me. " No I won't change my stance." I say and he lets go.

"You are going to shoot the victim." He warns and I roll my eyes. I release my arrow and I hit the mark in the bottom left. " Told you." He says in a calm more like I am trying to help you not trying to brag. I get back in my stance and he places his hands on my arms. He straightens them out and moves them a little to the left. He then starts lowering his hands onto the sides of my chest straightening my back out. He slides his hands lower to my hips and he fixes my hips to a curve. He lowers his hands lower to my legs and he fixes their positions. " There you go" He says lifting his hands off of my legs. I mentally wish he had his hands around my waist. " Ok you can go." He says. I shot and hit the middle of the target. Wow I say in my head.

" Thanks Jay" I say he kisses me and just watches me fix my position so that I was in the way he had put me in. I shot another arrow and hit the middle of the target again. I smile and do that a couple rounds.

" Good job." He says hugging my waist. I look at him and hand him the bow and arrow. He smiles and puts 3 arrows in. Wow he's trying to show off he does really like me I think to my self. One hits than the other breaks it. Finally there are 2 split arrow bridges and one whole arrow. I roll my eyes and he picks up another bow and points towards his arrow. Right when I release he releases and splits my arrow. _Jerk. _I prepare another arrow and this time I wait for him to release I get two out and split his first arrow and then split the one he just released. He looks a me and glare playfully. He starts to reach for me and I start to run away from him. " Hey I just want a hug." He calls playfully. I shake my head and keep on speeding. He tackles me and we roll playfully on the ground.

" Can I help you." I ask. He smiles and rolls me further on the ground. He smiles and he kisses me. I smile and laugh. I run again away from him. He smiles and he runs faster.

" Get back Alexis or else when I tackle you you won't be able to get up." I roll my eyes and run towards a barn. I got at the barn. I see Jer petting a horse.

" Hey Jer what are you doing." I ask

" Petting a horse." He responds

" No Duh but why." I ask. He smiles and just pets the horse further. I think his horse is so beautiful. She was a blue and black mix hair with and orange circle on her back. " Hey Jer is that your horses natural hair color and designs?" I ask. He smiles and he keeps petting her.

" Yup her name is Dawn I chose that name because of the way her hair is and her designs." He responds. I smile and walk closer to her.

" She's a beautiful horse." I say petting her. He nods and pets her. She nuzzles his hand and she sneezes towards the food. He smiles and gives her the carrot she wants. She nuzzles his head and eats the carrot. " Wow she is wonderful." I say as the horse looks at me in shock. I guess she didn't notice me. She nuzzles me and Jer made a comment.

" She wants you to pet her if you don't she won't leave you alone." He says. I smile at the beautiful horse and pet her head gently. She brings her nose closer no my hand making it go up and down on her nose and forehead.

" Who's is she?" I ask kind of jealous of who ever had gotten her before me. Jer was about to respond when there was a sudden horse whimper and you could her horse hooves clack on the wood as the horse gets closer. I was stunned by this horses beauty to. Why are there so many beautiful horses around that its impossible to pick a favorite.

" That one is twilight because of her looks." Jer says. I understand that name for her. A Dark Black-Blue tint is the color and the crescent moon on her forehead. I pet her gently. " She's Jaden's."Jer says. " And Dawn is mine." He says smiling. I look at him in jealousy. He smiles and he brings twilight closer to me. " Would you like to pet Twilight?" he asks genuinely. I smile and nod. She nuzzles me and I pet her. I grab a carrot and fed her. I look at Jer. Dawn was near him nuzzling the saddle. " In a little bit girl." I hear him say.

" You're a beautiful horse Twilight and so is Dawn I'm Jealous of those two." I say.

" Are you now why are you jealous of me and Jer" I hear Jaden's voice come from the entrance of the barn. " I finally found you I was getting worried that you ran out on me Lex." He says.

" Sorry." I say scratching the back of my neck.

" Its ok now why are you jealous of me and Jer." He asks. I point to twilight. He smiles and he holds me. I smile and snuggle closer to his stomach and chest. Twilight gets jealous of how close we were getting. Jaden tries to pet her. She tries to get away from the hand. He looks at me with a sad rejected look. I smile.

" Sorry Jaden but it looks like she wants me to pet her instead of you sorry babe." I say. He glares at me playfully.

" No sex in the barn." Jer shouts in our direction. Suddenly We hear a sudden whine and a loud crash.

" What the hell was that?" We ask in unison. All the horses go crazy and start whining no stop.

" Jaden what was that?" I ask.

" I don't know, do you Jer?" He responds.

" No but I have a bad feeling about what it might be. I look at him worried. Could it have been that nice wolf that given me that toothy grin. Or could it have been that other wolf. Or could there be other mystical creature? I am getting worried. I look at the scared expressions on the others faces."

" Let's go." We say in unison. We walk out to find a creature on the ground.

Stay tuned to find what this animal could be sorry


	9. Training part 2

As we run out side we see a blonde girl kneeling over this beautiful horse. " Hey what happened to that horse?" I ask. The girls blue eyes look like they're in pain. I run over and see a very starved horse. " Do you know why she collapsed?" I ask. The girl only points to the open wound.

" I did my best to heal that deadly gash and if its wound was sown back together she would be able to run fast and if she ate, her body would be replummped." I nod understanding.

" Luckily I know how to heal them."

" Crystal?" I hear Jer and Jaden ask. I look over to see her run towards them. I look at them in confusion. " You were gone for so long I thought you were going to stay gone." Jer says.

" I wanted to come back to surprise you two." She replies. " Who is that pretty girl over there." She asks. I blush.

" My name's Alexis Rhodes. " I say. She looks at me and hands me a needle and a stitching kit. Jaden looks at this sight in confusion. Jer smiles at Jaden's confusion and kneels down to help me. I point to the rubbing alcohol. He smiles and starts dabbing the bloody skin and gently cleans the wound before applying the clean cloth with the rubbing alcohol. I nod towards him. He gently rolls the skin up and tapes the skin down I kneel down and start with the inner wound. Jaden looks at me in even more confusion. I start stitching and like crystal said the wound healed and the stitches had vanished into thin air. I start on the next part when the horse starts to kick and jump around. Jer pets her and she stops kicking around. I continue to stitch her together. The second layer was harder because of the horrible gash being next to her ribs so I had to fin how to stitch her together without hurting her more than necessary meaning than just the pain of the stitches. She smiles a horse smile and holds still as she feels the second stitching disappears. Crystal looks at me shocked.

" So I guess you have had experience." She says. All I do is nod. As I start to sweat Jer wipes it off. I smile and start with the final layer. I finish and smile. " Nice Job." She compliments me. I nod towards her and helped her up. As the horse gets up. I smile as she follows me to the barn. I fed her.

" Alright." I say feeding her. I smile at her. I wander back towards the house. I smile at jaden and he smiles back and kisses me on the cheek. I blush and we head back toward the kitchen. I eat lunch in silence wondering about that poor weak horse.

Like he had read my mind Jaden says something to me. " She will be fine Alexis Crystal is watching over her she is literally a angel, I smile at Jaden and nod.

" You're right I am probably over reacting to the fact that the horse was whipped till it bled.I love horses so much. I miss being on a farm and just riding horses and running with the sheep and dogs. It was a fun life on the farm." I say. I remember putting a saddle on the cow and start riding. I lovingly hug Jaden and remember petting the horses at the house. I remember taking care of the animals. I remember riding the horses. The way Atticus had always smiled when he remembers that he had left the saddle on the horse. I remember the laughing and the crying with all the animals that had passed and remember that I had always missed every dog that had passed. Jaden looks at me in shock. I smile and give him a quick kiss. I had left him and he walked towards his study. I smile and go towards the barn.

" Hello Alexis." Crystal says to me on my way out. I wave at her. " Are you and Jaden are dating correct?" She asks. I nod and she smiles at me. " Well congrats he is a hard nut to crack and it seems like you had no problem cracking it open."

" At first I had seen a photo and read the first entry in his journal and he just started opening up. I don't know why thought." I say and Crystal giggles. I cock a brow and she just waves it off dismissingly.

" Jer is looking for you in the sword dojo go into the back yard immediate right after that." Crystal says

" Thanks." I say. I run towards the dojo. I open the door to have a blade flung toward the door. " Woah what the fuck was that for."

" You always have to be ready rhodes." I hear Jer say.

" Fine then en garde Jer." I say. Then there is a clinging of steel and sparks have begun to fly. I smile as the blades and he gets to fast for me to strike at with the blade so I begin to block. I kick his legs. I smile and point my blade at his throat. He smiles and rolls on the ground. I swing my blade again. He swings at it and my blade goes flying. I chase it. I catch it by its handle. We go one for a couple of hours. For dinner we ate raw steak to get our blood supply. I got excited when Jaden gives me a wink when he says nothing went on up stairs or in the barn. Jer does the exact same. I smile at the two and bring them closer by tipping Jaden's chair over. I smile as the chair topples over and Jaden topples face first on the ground. I smile and help him up and say I'm sorry. After dinner I change into my p.j.s. . I smile at Jaden and pull him next to me

"night babe." Jaden says. I mumble a goodnight and snuggle closer into his chest and sleep


	10. A ride in the country

I woke up to be greeted by Jaden's smiling face. " Morning beautiful." He says. I look at him and snuggle into his chest. He smiles and he combed my hair down. " You want to go on a horse ride?" He asks. I smile and bring him closer and nod. He smiles and pulls me into the shower with him. I blush and snuggle into his chest and he washes him self while washing my hair and back. I smile and close my eyes while leaning back into his chest. A couple of minutes later he wakes me p and we get out of the shower and change into our day clothes. I smile and had down the stairs to get breakfast. I smile and eat the bacon eggs and bread happily with Jaden just scarfing everything down. I see Jer walk in with his day clothes on.

" Star is doing fine Crystal really helped on her healing." he says. In my head I agreed that star would be a good name for her since she's black with white diamonds on her fur. I can see he was ready to go on this ride too. " Where do you guys want to go?" He asks. Jaden gives him a look and he nods. "ok we leave in an hour." He says. I smile ad nod and me and Jaden both go back to breakfast.

" You ok with the name star." He asks me.

" Yeah I was going to name her that actually so it all worked out in the end." I say. He he smiles. I look at him and he pulls me and kisses my neck. I shiver and lean in closer to notice that he is rubbing my waist. I heard him giggle. I snuggle and get out of his grip. " I will be at the barn babe." I say. " Hey Star." I say to her. She does that weird horse noise. I smile and nod towards the saddle. She understands and walks towards it. I grab the saddle and place it on her back and get her to hold still while I finish strapping it on.

" Well I see you know how to put it on." Jaden says from behind me.

" Yeah I am a country girl after all." I say. He smiles and places a cowboy hat on me and gets twilight strapped in. " Where's Jer?" I ask.

" He's waiting on the other side of the barn." He says smiling. I laugh and go with him behind the barn. Jer smiles as we come around and he jerks his head in my direction.

" Come on." He says. I laugh at him and he starts to walk away. I follow him and Jaden follows. I hear his horse whine and he follows the horse after getting off of it. I look at him like he is strange. He smiles and starts to run down a hill with the horse following slowly. Jaden does the same. I do the same and I see and open lake which Jer had already gotten into. He smiles at me and splashes Jaden and Jaden starts to chase him around the lake. And I hear Jaden shoving Jaden under water. I love the way they were playful. I strip down to my under clothes and jump in and chase Jaden around in the water. I smile and lead him underwater and he tugs me towards him. " how did you guys come across this area." " Boredom" The answer in unison. I roll my eyes and walk over to the horses. "These carrots any good." " Yeah they are we planted them a couple a weeks ago. I smile at them and pull the carrots out of the ground. I feed the horses and all of the sudden Rose comes tumbling into the area. " Woah are you ok" " Yeah I am." Jer pulls her close. I smile when Jaden pulls me closer to his body closer to. " I need a nap." I say. "so do I." I hear Jaden comment. " Me too." Jer says. Rose nods and we all drift off into sleep. A couple of hours later we wake up and head back for lunch. " How did you like the area you guys" Jer asks. " It was awesome." Me and Rose reply. We walk in and grab an sandwich (yes we are dressed fully.) And eat. " Hey." I smile and say I walk over to Jaden. " I am so bored." I say. " I want you to entertain me." I say to him. He smiles and he duels me. He wins and I smile and pull him closer to me and I kiss him for winning. He laughs. I laugh and feel him pull me closer. " So bored again." I say.

" Well you're going to see my parents tomorrow." He says. I smile and I laugh as he pulls me closer and he nibbles on my ear and neck. He smiles as I lean more into the kiss. I kiss him deeper and he goes into the kitchen to get a snack while I go up and jump into his bed. He brings me dinner and I thank him. I smile and eat and snuggle into his chest while we watch t.v. . As we watched NCIS I had to close my eyes at sometimes. He smiles and pulls me closer and snuggles me closer. I chose to ignore that mocking grin. I smile and nuzzle. " So after we see them tomorrow we should do something else anything you want to do?"

" I want to get some lunch with you." I say smiling. I feel him nuzzle me and he uses my head as a pillow. " Goodnight Lex." He says yawning. I smile and say good night to Jaden. I start to worry if we are going to see Atticus while we're out but I noticed that it would be a 1 in 1000 chance that Atticus would be at the area that we were out. As if Jaden heard my thoughts he says this " No need to worry.


End file.
